


Of Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance

by ProstheticLoVe



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Mystery, Teen Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic Love. Logan and Veronica navigate teen parenting and high school. Meanwhile Veronica is asked by Weevil to clear his name since he's accused of murdering Deputy Lamb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No one belongs to me except Marsden Keith Echolls. If they did there would be more LoVe in the world.

Chapter 1 The First Day

Veronica was late. It was the first day of High School of their Junior year, but it wasn’t going at all like how she wanted. Marsden had a check up that morning so she told Logan to go to school without her and she would be late.

After dropping the three month old off with Lynn she broke the speed limit trying to get to her first class on time. She made it to English fifteen minutes into the class period and slid into a back seat as Mrs. Pope began to lecture them on what they were going to learn that semester. As she talked Veronica took a minute to look around the room to see who was in her class this semester. She saw Duncan and Meg and a few other people she knew, but that was it. Mrs. Pope handed them their syllabi and then shortly after, the bell rang. As she gathered her books Veronica saw Meg come over to her a smile on her face.

“How was your summer?” Meg asked.

“Fine and yours?” Veronica asked leading her out to the hallway and to their next class.

“Good. I officially met Duncan’s parents.” Meg said quietly.

Veronica raised her eyebrows. “Oh? And how was that? Did the King and Queen of Darkness behave themselves?”

Meg shrugged, “they were ok, but there’s a new guy transferring in. I met him over the summer too. His name is Troy Vandegraff.” Meg said wiggling her eyebrows at her.

Veronica laughed, “and you’re telling me this, why? I have my hands full with enough boys as is.”

Just then one of her favorite men came saddling up beside her giving her a soft full kiss on the lips and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“And here’s one now.” She said curling into his side.

Meg looked at the both of them. “How’s the baby?” she asked.

“Marsden is good. Growing and all that. He has his mother’s appetite.” Logan said smirking.

Veronica elbowed him in the side and they made a stop at her new locker so she could try out the combination and put some of her things down since she didn’t get to earlier.

“How’s uh Duncan?” Logan asked trying for casual.

Meg bit her lip. “He’s…Duncan. He’s still pretty catatonic, honestly. I think he’s on Depression medication.” Meg revealed.

Logan and Veronica exchanged a look not knowing what to say.

“Depression meds?” Logan asked being the first to recover. They had both known Duncan for a long time and neither one of them ever knew he had Depression, but considering the circumstances it wasn’t all that surprising.

“Yeah, I only know because I accidentally found them.” She said sheepishly.

Veronica nodded and opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang.

“It seems I’m going to be late to all my classes today.” She mumbled closing her locker and looking down at her schedule to see what she had next.

“Chemistry.” She read out loud making an icky face.

Logan smirked and kissed her, “I’ll walk you.” he volunteered.

She grinned and let him loop an arm around her shoulders before guiding her to the science wing.

“Such a gentlemen.” She said to Meg who watched them with amused eyes.

As they walked Veronica took a moment to thing about the summer they had, had together. By any means it wasn’t perfect, they were taking care of a newborn, but Logan had been extremely helpful and she wouldn’t even know where she’d be without him. They had, had a nice summer until her birthday and her father got the call about Lamb.

So far no arrests had been made within the two weeks since the phone call, but she’d barely seen her father since and knew he was working overtime to figure out who killed his deputy sheriff. Logan had been supportive when she got moody about it too and always tried to distract her in different ways whether it was with the baby or deliciously physical ones. She was appreciative towards him and loved him all the more for it.

“How was the doctor’s appointment?” he asked breaking her reverie.

“He’s healthy and I’m healthy. We’re both two healthy humans.” She said coming to a stop at her Chemistry classroom.

“Good to hear.” He said kissing her followed by untangling themselves from each other and making his way to his next class.

She watched him go for a minute before going into the classroom and looking around for a seat. She was just about to sit at one of the lab tables when the teacher told them there would be assigned alphabetical seating and who they sat with at the table would be their lab partner. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief with Mac came into the classroom. Naturally they were partnered together because of their last names.

“How’ve you been since your birthday? I’m sorry I haven’t called or anything, but Dick took me on a trip to San Diego for a week and we just got back a few days ago.” Mac rambled blushing deeply.

Veronica grinned, “and how are Mac and Dick the unlikely couple?”

 “Good, better than good. We’re awesome. He’s even started to warm up to vegetarian foods.” She said happily.

“And how was the trip?” Veronica whispered as the teacher began to start talking.

“Great we finally…finally did. It.” She said quietly.

Veronica grinned, “That’s awesome! Congrats.” She said a little too loudly causing the teacher to glare at her.

Mac and Veronica exchanged looks and tried to pay attention for the rest of the period.

The rest of the morning went similarly to how her first two classes went. She went to each of them becoming more and more discouraged about Logan not being in any of them, until the period before lunch she had Journalism. She had been put into the Journalism class because Ms. James thought it would be a good idea and keep her out of trouble. Veronica didn’t mind since she enjoyed taking pictures and then when she saw Logan sitting at one of the back computers she was for once thankful for Ms. James’ suggestion. She took a seat in the computer beside Logan and grinned at him.

“What are you doing in here?” he asked in amazement.

“I wanted to be closer to you.” she said snarkily.

“Really?”

“No. Ms. James put me in here. Thought it would keep me on the right path.” She said rolling her eyes.

“Score one for Ms. James.” Logan said grinning happily.

Ms. Dent began to talk to them about Journalism and the assignments for the week. Once she was done Veronica went up to her and asked her if she could take pictures. Ms. Dent readily agreed showing her one of the school camera, but Veronica being Veronica began to explain to her why she wanted to use her own. Before Ms. Dent could give her an assignment the bell rang for lunch and the couple made their way to the Quad. They easily found their table with Wallace and Mac already there.

“Hey.” Wallace said grinning at them. He hugged Veronica and made some Bro-moves with Logan.

“How’s the little guy?” Wallace asked curiously.

“The same. Still not sleeping through the night and terrorizing mommy and daddy.” Veronica joked.

“That’s probably not a bad thing. At least it keeps you two from giving him a sibling.” Wallace joked.

Veronica glared at him and Logan chortled before getting up and grabbing the pizza he had ordered.

“Where’s Georgia?” Veronica asked.

“We broke up.” Wallace said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Veronica said sympathetically.

Wallace shrugged, “it’s fine. I saw Lindsey Mathers giving me the eyes in English. I think I’ll be ok.”

Veronica smiled and looked over at Mac who was eating her veggie burger. “And where is your prince charming?”

Mac snorted and nodded to where Logan stood. “Grabbing his meat lovers pizza.”

Veronica smiled at the disgusted tone in her voice. The three friends began to talk about their classes until Logan came and set the pizza down at their table followed by Dick who made sure to set it far away from Mac so she wouldn’t make any noises about smelling the meat.

“So I was thinking of having a back to school party.” Dick said through a mouthful of meat, bread, cheese, and sauce.

“Only 09ers, right?” Veronica asked skeptically.

 “Well it would be on the beach. Kegs, girls, sand, ocean, dude, you know the works. What’s not to love?” He said ignoring the glare from Mac at the mention of girls.

“I just mean maybe we could try inviting other people.” Veronica said pointedly.

“Like who? The PCHers? That would be fun.” Dick said sarcastically and then noticed something behind Veronica and Logan.

“Hey, Ronnie. You’re dad’s here.” Dick said nodding his head in that direction.

Veronica looked behind her and saw her dad in full uniform with Sacks, Leo, and a few other officers walking across the quad. He noticed her staring and gave a subtle nod before continuing his way into the corner of outdoor area to where the PCHers sat.

“Oh no.” she whispered watching as her dad stopped in front of Eli Navarro and began to talk to him. She saw Weevil glare at her dad and they began a heated argument. When it seemed like Weevil wasn’t going to win her dad made a gesture and Sacks cuffed him leading him out of the quad. She noticed her dad studiously avoided looking at her on the way out of the school.

 “What was that about?” Mac asked quietly.

Veronica shrugged and glanced at her boyfriend. “I have no idea.” She said.

“If I had to guess though I’m thinking it has something to do with Lamb’s death.” She added quietly.

Logan frowned, “why would Weevil kill Lamb?” he asked.

Veronica sighed. “I don’t know. How about because he’s an asshat? What more of a reason do you need?”

Logan gave her a look and she rolled her eyes. “That was mean.”

“Naw, dude, Lamb was a dick. He tried to arrest me once for mooning him.” Dick said taking another piece of pizza.

 “Why did you moon him?” Mac asked incredulously.

“Why wouldn’t I moon him? Like I said he’s a dick.” Dick said scoffing.

“Do you think Weevil killed him?” Wallace asked looking over at Veronica.

Veronica debated the question and then shook her head. “Stealing, yes, murder, no.”

“The guys in a gang.” Logan pointed out.

“So? That doesn’t make him a murderer. Maybe it doesn’t have anything to even do with Lamb’s death. Maybe it has to do with something else.” She pointed out.

The others shrugged and went back to eating their pizza. Dick changed the subject back to his beach party and Veronica wondered if her dad was doing the right thing.

Lunch passed by too quickly for their liking after Weevil’s arrest and then Veronica and Wallace made their way to History, Dick and Mac to Computer Lab, and Logan to Math.

After two more periods the end of the day was finally here and Veronica hurried back to the mansion so she could see how Marsden was doing. She hadn’t been away from him for more than a few hours since he was born and by three o’clock she missed him terribly. She smiled when she saw that Logan had beat her there and took the baby from the nanny who Lynn had hired to watch him during the day.

Initially Veronica had been against it, but both Lynn and Logan were against him going to daycare so they got a nanny.

“You got here fast.” She said stretching out beside Logan and tickling Marsden’s little tummy. Marsden chortled and reached for her. She picked him up and cradled him to her chest.

“It’s weird being away from him for so long.” Logan mused watching them.

She nodded amazed at how easily he could read her thoughts. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to Marsden’s forehead and then leaned into Logan.

“I missed him too.” She whispered enjoying the feel of being wrapped in the arms of one man she loved while the other rested in her own arms.

* * *

 

Later that night after Marsden had been put down Veronica had crawled into bed beside Logan and was ready to drift off. Since they had a newborn sleep was very seldom and they both took it when they could.

It felt like only minutes before there was a loud sound coming from the bedside table. It took her a minute to realize it was her cell phone buzzing and she grabbed it angrily ready to tell whomever it was to fuck off. She glanced over at Logan noting jealously how he could sleep through anything and then whipped the phone open.

“Who—“

“Veronica, it’s me. I need your help.”


	2. The New Kid

Chapter 2 The New Kid

“Do you want to start from the beginning?” Veronica asked hesitantly. 

Weevil looked away across the jail cell as if he was seriously contemplating her question.

She sighed heavily and moved around in the uncomfortable jail chair her father had given her. 

“Weevil, I’ve slept about four hours in the last three months and that’s on a good day. My patience is thin, so tell me what you want me to do.” She said annoyed.

Weevil had called her in the middle of the night and made her promise to come in first thing in the morning to help him. She had agreed partly to get him off the phone so she could go back to sleep, and partly because she didn’t believe that he had killed Lamb. 

So that morning she woke up a good hour early. She fed Marsden and had an early breakfast with Lynn. She then got dressed, kissed Logan, and told him she’d see him in class. Once she had her things together she made her way to the Sheriff’s office with a coffee for her father. She talked with the policemen and got them to let her in to see Weevil. She felt very lucky to have a Sheriff for a father.

“How is the kid?” Weevil asked curiously.

Veronica let out a huff and moved to get up. “If you aren’t going to tell me why you called asking for my help then I’m leaving. I have school, you know.” She said irritably.

Weevil smirked and finally looked at her. “Fine. I’ll start from the beginning.”

“Ok. What happened?”

“I didn’t do it.” He said.

She rolled her eyes, “ok…but what else? What’s your alibi? Why do they think you did? You gotta give me something, Weevil.” 

Weevil scowled and got off the cot. He began to pace the length of the cell. “I can’t tell you where I was, but I can tell you I wasn’t doing anything that involved that dipshit deputy.” He said angrily.

Veronica winced, “insulting the dipshit deputy probably won’t get you off murder charges, Weevil.”

Weevil paused and rested against the bars. “Can’t you look into it or something? You solved Lilly’s murder. Plus you got that website up about helping people and shit. Well I’m a person and I want help, so help me.”

“You gotta give me something to work with, Weevil. I can’t just go off your word. Can’t you start from that day? What were you doing?” she asked again.

Weevil sighed and ran a hand through his bald-head. “You wouldn’t believe my alibi, but that day I was doing what I usually did. I did some stuff with the guys, hung out with Felix and Chardo. Chardo left the house in the afternoon and I watched the cousins. When my grandma came back I left and went out.”

“And what did you do? Why do you think they think you killed Lamb? Did you even see him that day?” Veronica asked pensively.

“Lamb? Hell No! I hadn’t seen him since a few days before when he took me in for shoplifting.” Weevil said gritting his teeth.

“Where did you shoplift from?” she asked.

Weevil shrugged, “Sac-N-Pac. Where else? Your boy, Wallace was working.” He added as an afterthought.

“Ok so you hadn’t seen Lamb since he arrested you for shoplifting—“

“Yeah, but I wasn’t even shoplifting. Lamb was just bored and saw me in there.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked confused.

“He was trying to make it look like I was shoplifting. He got all up in my face. When I snapped back at him he said I was going to regret it. When I left the store Lamb was outside and arrested me.”

“Then what happened?”

“Took me back to the station and your dad made him let me go since I didn’t do anything. It was a damn waste of a summer day.” He said bitterly.

Veronica smirked, “and what about the day Lamb was killed? Was anything weird going on?”

Weevil shook his head, “it was just a normal day.”

Veronica frowned and thought about it for a minute. “Ok, I have to go, but I’ll be back.”

“Wait!” Weevil said quickly.

She paused in getting her things together and looked at him curiously. “Yeah?”

“You’re going to help me, right?” he asked.

She nodded, “yeah and I won’t even charge you.”

“Good.” Weevil said and then smirked. “I’ve seen your house. You shouldn’t charge anyone shit.”

She shook her head, “it’s not my house.”

“Oh right, you’re freeloading off the rich.” Weevil taunted.

“Do you want me to help you? Cause you’re really trying my patience.” She snapped angrily.

Weevil chuckled and shrugged. 

She scowled in response and turned on her heel to leave the cell. She went to say goodbye to her father and then hurried off to school. 

If dealing with Weevil wasn’t bad enough she was now late, again, for her first class and it was only the second day of school. She hurried to her locker to grab her things and then turned around to go to class when she ran into a hard body. Her papers and books fell to the floor and she quickly gathered them.

“I’m so sorry.” The person said 

Veronica waved them off without looking up at them. She grabbed her things and then ran off to class without a look back. 

Her morning classes went along without much problem, until she got to journalism. She immediately went over to Logan sitting in the table in the middle of the room and dropped into the seat beside him.

“I hate today.” She grumbled leaning over to kiss him tenderly on the lips.

“And what’s so wrong with today? I got to sleep in.” he said cheerfully.

She glared at him, “I could’ve slept in too if your son didn’t need to be fed all the time.”

“My day’s tonight if it makes you feel better.” He said leaning back in his chair and wrapping an arm around the back of her chair.

“It doesn’t.” she said pouting.

He smirked and leaned in again to kiss her before the final bell rang. Ms. Dent began to discuss their assignments and Logan drew little hearts on Veronica’s jeans distracting her until the teacher called her name.

“Yes?” Veronica asked swatting Logan’s hand away since she always had trouble concentrating when he was touching her.

“You’ll be working with Duncan.” Ms. Dent said waving at Duncan who was working at one of the corner computers.

Ms. Dent turned away to talk to a student and Veronica looked over at Duncan who was ignoring them just like he’d been doing since Aaron had went to jail.

Veronica looked over at Logan who frowned. 

“Um…Ms. Dent…” Veronica began, but was cut off by Logan’s hand on her arm.

“It’s fine.” he said quietly so no one else would hear them.

“Are you sure?” she asked cautiously.

He nodded, “yeah.”

“What’s wrong Veronica?” Ms. Dent asked coming over to them.

“Oh um…what’s the article?” she asked glancing over at Logan trying to gauge his reaction. He had looked down and began working on his own article.

“Let me introduce you to Duncan and then I’ll tell you.” She said gesturing to Duncan who had finally looked up. Veronica reluctantly walked over with Ms. Dent and she began to tell them about the surfing story they would be working on. They made plans to meet after school and to drive over to the beach to do the surfing story together. Ms. Dent had suggested they car pool for environmental reasons and Duncan said ‘ok’ before she could object.

Once the article was settled the bell rang. Logan and Veronica walked hand in hand to the quad for lunch when a blonde haired guy with bright blue eyes stopped them.

“Hi, I’m Troy.” The guy said smiling at them.

Logan narrowed his eyes at him. “Do you want a treat, Troy? Get out of the way.” He said in annoyance.

Troy laughed and looked down at Veronica. “You dropped this earlier.” He said handing her a notebook. 

She frowned and took it from him. “Thanks.” 

“Why do you have her stuff?” Logan asked suspiciously.

Troy laughed and smiled at them. “She ran into me earlier. I’ve been trying to track you down all day.” He said ignoring Logan’s glare.

“Thanks.” Veronica said again pulling on Logan’s arm. “Feed me.” She said moving closer to Logan so she could pull him out the door and to their table with their friends.

Logan smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. “You act as if I starve you.” he said kissing her on the top of her head. Both of them pushed past Troy not noticing him watching them with curious eyes.

“Sometimes I think you do. What was up with dinner last night? Salad, Logan? Trying to tell me something.” She joked sitting down at their usual table for lunch.

Logan chuckled taking advantage of their opportunity to be alone. He kissed her softly on the lips enjoying the little flicks of her tongue across the seam of his mouth. He opened himself to her and their soft kisses quickly became an intense make out session. 

“And that, Mackie is how they have a baby at 16.” Dick said setting a bag of sushi and burgers on the table.

Veronica and Logan untangled themselves from each other and grabbed one of the bags.

“Where’s Wallace?” Veronica asked needing to talk to him about what Weevil had said earlier.

“Eating with his team.” Mac said nodding over at the Jock area of the quad.

Veronica nodded and made a mental note to talk to him later. Lunch was much quieter than it had been the day before. Once it was done Logan walked her to class and the day passed quickly. After school she reluctantly made her way to Duncan’s car already not looking forward to the prospect of driving with him for longer than a few minutes. As she made her way to the parking lot Logan came up behind her making sure to drop a kiss onto her lips.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.” She said pouting at him as he walked backwards to his car.

He smirked at her and then winked. “Don’t forget to duck and roll when you jump from the car.” He called to her making his way to the yellow X-terra. She saw Dick standing beside it and smirked watching their interaction, which was Dick asking for a ride since Big Dick took his car away and Logan telling him he had to go straight home to watch his son.

She stopped by her car to drop some of her books off and then she slowly made her way to Duncan’s. He was standing talking with the new kid, Troy.

“Hey it’s you.” Troy said smiling happily at her. 

She glared at him noticing how his eyes moved up and down her body.

“And it’s you.” she said rolling her eyes and looking at Duncan impatiently.

“Are we going to the beach or what?” she asked blatantly ignoring Troy.

“Sure.” Duncan said nodding and saying goodbye to Troy before getting into the car.

Veronica followed and they made their way to the beach. Veronica seriously thought over Logan’s words debating if maybe it would be a good idea to duck and roll from the car rather than take the awkward situation she was in. She just hoped that they got the pictures they needed so they could go home quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On their way back home that night after they had gotten Bodie Chang’s pictures and interview a cop pulled up behind them. The lights went on almost immediately and the cop pulled them over.

“What did you do?” Veronica asked in annoyance at the delay of getting home to her son and Logan.

“Nothing.” Duncan snapped back.

The cop came to the window and asked for license and registration. Duncan handed them over and the cop proceeded to tell them that the car was impounded because of a speeding ticket. He told them to call someone to come get them. Duncan called his father and Veronica called Logan knowing her own father was working around the clock on the Lamb case. Logan arrived first.

“Bobcat, are you ok?” Logan asked worriedly getting out of his yellow banana and hurrying to her. 

Veronica nodded and let him wrap her in his arms needing the comfort that he always provided. Veronica noticed Duncan’s eyes on them and she debated saying something to him, but they moment passed as soon as Jake Kane’s car showed up.

“What happened?” Jake Kane asked as he parked the car and jogged to the scene.

“ Lilly had some speeding tickets.” Duncan said bitterly glaring at Logan who was wrapped around Veronica.

Jake stood there for a minute looking between the two ex-friends and then put an arm around Duncan.

“Come on, son, you’ll see them in court.” He said quietly and led Duncan to his car.

Veronica and Logan shared a look neither of them needing to say what they felt, since they could see it in each other’s eyes. Even after a year of Lilly being gone it still touched all of their lives. Veronica was beginning to think that Duncan was never going to forgive Logan for having Aaron as a father and she was never going to forgive Duncan for treating her boyfriend like a pariah when he didn’t deserve it. She just wished that the end of the Aaron Echolls trial was here and he was put behind bars forever, but she knew they still had a ways to go before their lives would go back to normal, if they ever did.


	3. The Co-dependency Issue

Chapter 3 The Co-dependency Issue

Veronica jealously watched as Logan put Marsden in his water gear for their first day of swim lessons. It was Saturday morning and she dreaded the morning ahead since she wasn’t spending time with two out of her three favorite men. She cursed herself silently wondering when she had gotten so dependent on other people. The thought struck her suddenly as if she’d never fully realized how much she had come to rely on Logan and she felt uncomfortable with the knowledge. Even when Lilly was alive Veronica still did things by herself, and now that she was living with Logan and taking care of their son she was barely ever alone. She hadn’t realized the extent of it before until she had to spend the morning by herself for the first time in a long time.

She knew she should be enjoying her ‘Me Time,’ but all she could feel was jealousy and sadness for them doing something without her. She actually wished she hadn’t told Logan to have bonding time with their son because she wanted to spend time with the two of them. They had been together, the three of them, ever since Marsden was born, excluding of course when Logan and her had began school a few weeks before.

It wasn’t that she wanted to keep them apart – honestly she loved watching them together – but she was jealous of them doing something without her. She liked their family time and always looked forward to hurrying home from school to relieve the nanny so that she could spend time with Marsden. 

Putting him to bed was her favorite thing to do since she and Logan had a routine and they did it together. It felt normal, like being part of a legitimate family, which was something she hadn’t had in a long time. After her mother left she had wondered whether or not she’d ever have a family again. Her father was amazing, but there was just something very special to be able to call Logan, Marsden, and her a family. It was nice to have two other people to call her own.

She knew Marsden wasn’t going to leave them anytime soon and Logan and her were pretty solid, although sometimes she woke up in the dead of night terrified he’d left. She’d reach out for him to make sure he was there and he always was, but she still waited for the day when he wasn’t. Abandonment issues seemed to be the root of her problems, but she wasn’t going to look that deep into it.

Their nightly routine consisted of the usual parental dealings like bathing him, changing his diaper, and reading to him. Reading was her favorite part since Logan was such an interactive reader by giving all of the character his or her own voices. 

“You look grumpy.” Logan said as he finished readying Marsden. He glanced over at her before he went to get his own swim clothes knowing that she was watching him from her perch on the bed.

“I’m fine.” she snapped and cringed at how untrue the words rung out, especially in the snippy tone of voice she was using.  
Logan smirked and pulled his shirt over his head before reaching for his pajama pants to slide them down his muscular legs. She watched from the bed feeling an ache in her lower regions at the sight in front of her. He looked delicious standing naked in front of her. She chewed on her lip watching as he got ready way too slowly and she knew he was enjoying torturing her with the view he was providing. 

“You’re evil.” She mumbled getting off the bed and moving towards Marsden who was settled on a blanket with a mobile above him that was meant as a distraction. 

She smiled down lovingly at him and tickled his stomach making him gurgle and giggle at her.

“But you love me anyway.” He said pulling a t-shit over his defined chest.

Veronica shrugged and picked up Marsden holding him to her chest protectively. Logan sighed heavily and moved towards her.

“Ronnie, I invited you to join us.” He said trying not to roll his eyes at her behavior. 

She was always so moody lately and as much as he loved her he wished that she would actually communicate her feelings to him. Some days she was fine and would tell him whatever he wanted to know and then other days – like today – she was closed off and prickly. He wanted to help her, but was unable to do so when she wouldn’t tell him what was bothering her.

“I know.” She mumbled.

“Then what’s the problem?” he asked.

She begrudgingly handed Marsden over and gave Logan a stiff smile. “Nothing. Have fun. Don’t take you’re eyes off of him.” She instructed.

Logan smirked, “I think I can watch my son.”

Veronica’s heart tightened at the word ‘son’ and she smiled genuinely at him.

“I love you.” she said and leaned over to kiss him firmly on the lips. He returned the kiss eagerly and only pulled away when Marsden began to squirm in his arms.

“We’ll be back around noon I think, unless I get snatched up by a crazy cougar. We’re still on for dinner tonight?” he asked reluctantly moving away from her and standing up.

Veronica nodded, “yep.” 

He frowned slightly taken aback by her lack of a witty response. He wondered briefly if he should stay with her and try and get her to open up, but Veronica opening up could sometimes take days and he was very excited about this swim lesson. Taking swim lessons was the first step to teaching Marsden to surf, which Logan was even more excited to teach him to do. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later, Ronnie.” He said leaning down and kissing her on the forehead before gathering his belongs and leaving the room. He hesitated for a brief moment at the doorway, glanced back, sighed, and then left to go grab the car seat before leaving. 

Veronica watched him leave and chewed on her lip to stop herself from calling after him. She cringed at her behavior and got off the floor near the blanket and edgily walked around the room. It wasn’t like she didn’t have anything to do, she had homework, she could clean, and a kid named Justin had nervously approached her about finding his father. After much deliberation she decided to start on her new case of finding John Smith. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At half past eleven Veronica wondered downstairs to find Lynn lounging in the kitchen having a smoothie.

“I was wondering when you were going to emerge.” Lynn said smiling kindly at her.  
Veronica smiled slightly and sat across from her at the island. “I was doing some work.” She said staring at the lime green smoothie with little brown specs floating in it.

“Do you want some?” Lynn asked mistaking her look of disgust for one of interest.

“No thanks.” Veronica said trying not to cringe.

“So Logan and Marsden went to their first swim lesson?” Lynn asked curiously.

“Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t you go?”

“I thought it would be a good bonding experience.” 

Lynn smiled knowingly and continued to sip at her smoothie.

“Are you and Logan still going out tonight?” she asked.

Veronica nodded, “Yeah Dad’s going to come over around five to pick Marsden up. I figured you could use a break.”

“I love watching him, Veronica. He’s my grandson.” 

“I know, but I don’t want to rely on anyone too much and my dad needs a break from working constantly and I felt this was the best way to distract him. Ever since Lamb died he’s…just so busy.” Veronica said quietly.

Lynn sighed and reached out a comforting hand. “He’ll figure it out and then he’ll have more time to spend with you guys. I think it’ll help though that he’s going to watch Marsden. I don’t think I’ve seen him for more than a few minutes since your birthday a few weeks ago.” She said thoughtfully.  
Veronica nodded. 

Lynn opened her mouth to say something else when Alfonso came in.

“Hello Miss Mars, Lynn.” He said smiling at them both. 

Lynn smiled back and Veronica frowned slightly noticing the girly smile on her boyfriend’s mother’s face.

“It’s time to do training, Lynn.” 

Lynn nodded and stood up straight. Veronica watched her smooth her hair down self-consciously. 

“Of course. Veronica, I’ll be back later. You’ll be ok by yourself, won’t you?” Lynn asked her eyes never straying from Alfonso.

Veronica smirked slightly watching the interaction. “I’ll be fine.” She said wishing that she could say that more confidentially. 

Lynn left shortly after and Alfonso followed her leaving Veronica wondering once again what to do. She knew Logan would be home soon, but what was really bothering her was how reliant she had become. She used to be able to be alone all of the time and now she just felt lonely without anyone. She tried to tell herself that being alone was a good thing, but all she wanted was Logan and Marsden and she hated herself a little bit for becoming so co-dependent. This really wasn’t her. 

To try and get her mind off of it she decided to bury herself in this John Smith case even further. She had started the beginning process with narrowing down her list to the California area, now she could go even more in depth. She went upstairs, gathered her stuff, and then left the house prepared to find this kid’s dad because if she concentrated on something else maybe she wouldn’t have time to think about her own issues.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost four when Veronica came back to the mansion and she felt pretty proud of herself for getting so much work done. She walked into the mansion and found Logan feeding Mars and making funny faces at him.

“Hey.” She said setting her bag down beside him and sitting on the other side of Marsden’s highchair.

“Hey.” He said glancing at her.

“How was swimming lessons?” she asked.

Logan smirked, “I got hit on by no less than three cougars all with stretch marks and at least two kids.” 

Veronica scowled, “I have stretch marks, Logan.”

Logan paused in making an airplane noise to get Marsden to open his mouth and glanced at her. “Come on Veronica I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…” he trailed off and sighed.

“You just meant what?” she snapped crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Logan sat back in his chair and glanced over at Marsden who was looking between his parents curiously. 

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been weird all day and then I come home to find you not here. Are you angry that we went and did something without you? Because I told you—“

“No!” Veronica snapped indignantly glaring at him.

He stared back at her in amazement. “Then what’s wrong? What did I do?” he asked thinking it must be something he did for her to act this way.

“Nothing, I just…” she bit her lip and stared out the window.

“Veronica, please talk to me. I need you to talk to me if we’re going to fix this.” He said reaching across the table to take her hand. 

She moved out of his reach and sat back against the chair gnawing on her lip. “There’s nothing that needs to be fixed. I’m fine. I’m just…moody. This case is just driving me crazy.” She said giving him a weak smile and trying to laugh it off.

He looked at her doubtfully knowing there was something she wasn’t saying, but knowing if he pushed her she’d pushing right back and they’d have a fight.

They had been doing well recently. She had gotten him to communicate, but it was very hard to get her to communicate. Everything was fine, except when Veronica went into these moods, like she was angry at him, but sometimes he had the feeling she was more angry at herself than anything. He wasn’t sure what was going on with her, but he knew for her to get over it they’d have to talk about it, although she never seemed to want to open up when it was her, but when it was him she push him until he did.

“Are we still going out tonight?” he asked after a lengthy silence.

“Yeah sure.” She said giving him another half assed smile.

He nodded and went back to feeding Marsden. They were silent for awhile until Logan decided to break it.

“You know I’m here for you, right? If you wanna talk.” He said quietly.

“I know.” She said looking away from him.

“I’ll always be here.” He added.

“I know.” 

He stared at her willing her to look at him, but when she didn’t he turned back to their son and continued to make airplane noises to get him to eat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith came over at five to pick up Marsden and Veronica ran down a long list of things for Keith to follow as he listened with amusement and patience. Once Keith had left, Veronica went to get ready for her and Logan’s date although her mind was a million miles away on the John Smith case. 

Veronica finally came back to reality when Logan began to knock impatiently on the bathroom door to tell her to hurry up or they wouldn’t make their reservations. She hurried through her makeup, and picked a dress without looking although she had to pick another because that one was too big. 

Finally she was ready and Logan and her were in the car headed to the restaurant. The ride there was stiff and uncomfortable and Veronica was beginning to feel annoyed at how the night was going. 

She knew that Logan was upset about their almost argument earlier in the afternoon, but she had difficulty communicating to him what she needed. She wanted to tell him that she was afraid of how co-dependent she had become on him and Marsden, but she also wanted to try to work it out herself. Wasn’t telling him she felt co-dependent a sign of being too needy? Shouldn’t she try to work it out herself if she was going to move past this? If she fixed how much she relied on Logan and worked it out herself then that proved she didn’t need anyone, right? If she told Logan about how she felt she’d be proving that she couldn’t do anything alone and that she was just as dependent. Her brain was starting to hurt thinking about all of this.

They arrived at the restaurant, which was on the nicer side, but not too nice. Logan and her switched off when it was date night, both picking somewhere they wanted to go so that way they didn’t argue over their food. Although food wasn’t generally something they argued over since they both had the same taste. He liked to pick different restaurants they’d never been too and she liked to pick her favorite Italian restaurant. 

The hostess sat them and they both buried themselves behind a menu. Once the waiter came and took their drink orders Logan couldn’t take it anymore.

“Did I do something? I keep replying the day and I have to say, Veronica, I’ve barely seen you, which is kinda weird since generally Saturdays we—“

“Do we have to do this right now?” she snapped.

He scowled, “Veronica, I thought we talked about communicating. I know you’re used to doing things alone, but—“

“I’ve done nothing alone! I’m always with you or Marsden and I can’t be alone.” She blurted out a little too loudly.

Some other tables looked over at them curiously and she flushed and stared down at the table.

Logan frowned making sense of her words. “Do you want to be alone? I mean, are you saying you…you want to leave?” he asked.  
She snapped her head up and shook her head immediately trying to ignore the panic in his voice.

“No! That’s not what I’m saying at all. I just…after you guys left today I realized…it’s really hard for me to admit this but…I realized I haven’t been left alone in a long time. It’s either us, or Marsden and us, or me and Lynn, or my dad, or Mac, or Wallace, and I just…I’ve become so needy and this isn’t me.” She said hurriedly feeling like an idiot for spilling her inner feelings out into the atmosphere.

Logan stared at her for a minute trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. “So you’ve been this way all day because you realized you’re co-dependent and you don’t think this is you?” he asked for clarification.

She nodded slowly, “I mean when you say it like that it’s kinda—“

“I know, everything has been an adjustment. We’ve been adjusting since Marsden was born and we’ll continue to do so, but Veronica you aren’t needy. You’ve never been needy.” 

“You don’t understand when you left this morning I just…I realized I rely on you for everything. I rely on you to help take care of Marsden, for living, for being there…I mean, what happens…what happens if you leave?” she whispered staring down at the candle on the table. She couldn’t meet his eyes and see whatever she imagined was there. 

Logan reached across the table and took her hand in his. He was happy that this time she didn’t pull away.

“Veronica, I’m not going anywhere. You can rely on me. I encourage you to be needy and co-dependent. You never need anyone’s help and I think you’ll be ok if you ask for help every once in awhile. I’m not going to think anything less of you.” he said tightening his hold on her hand.

She gave him a wobbly smile and nodded. “I’m being ridiculous aren’t I?” she whispered. 

Logan smirked, “I’ve known you since we were 12. I know when you’re being ridiculous and I understand that you aren’t a needy person, but sometimes circumstances change and you need to ask for help. You’ve done plenty of things on your own anyway like solving Lilly’s murder, the cases you do at school, and now I have faith you’ll free Weevil.” 

“I’m just used to doing things myself. I mean, the pregnancy was one thing I was carrying our kid and you were there to help, but after this morning I realized just how not ok I am without you being around.” She admitted feeling weak as she said the words.

Logan was about to reply when the waiter came back to get their order for food. Once they ordered the tension seemed to dissolve and before Logan could bring up the topic again Veronica changed it to ask about swim lessons and their plans with her dad for dinner tomorrow.

As the night wore on the discussion of Veronica’s co-dependency seemed to be put on the back burner and everything between the two teen parents seemed to be right as rain.


	4. The Meddlesome Ms. James

Chapter 4 The Meddlesome Ms. James

Veronica really didn’t understand why Ms. James had some sort of vendetta against her. Scratch that, she didn’t have a vendetta against her per say, but it still annoyed the hell out of her that Ms. James continuously called her into her office to ‘chat’ and ‘check in.’ Veronica didn’t want to ‘chat’ with Ms. James, honestly she just wanted her to go find some other teen statistic to harass.

Veronica knew that the meeting with Ms. James the year before when she was pregnant would most likely occur again. Ms. James liked to help people and Veronica was someone she thought she could aid, although it was more annoying than anything. Ms. James seemed to make it her mission to bothering her too, continuously, since school had started. Veronica had been patient, but now her patience was really starting to wane.

 “Veronica, you have been in my office four times this year so far and it’s not even October yet.” Ms. James said as Veronica sat across from her fidgeting with her stapler.

Veronica sighed and dropped the stapler back onto her desk already tired of the conversation that was only beginning.

“I’m worried about you. Your teachers are worried about you. Tell me how things are going at home?” Ms. James inquired.

“It’s fine.” Veronica replied shortly.

“Just fine? How’s motherhood?”

“Good.”

Ms. James sighed and leaned forward in her chair.

 “I can’t help you if you don’t let me in, Veronica. It’s almost the anniversary of Lilly’s death how does that make you feel?”

 Veronica almost gagged, but instead she scooped up her backpack and stood up.

“Ms. James, I really appreciate your concern, but the only reason I’m in here is because I _may_ have been disruptive in class.” Veronica said knowing it was a bit more than that.

She had been called into the office two weeks after school started so Ms. James could see how she was doing, then again because she got into an argument with Madison, followed by another time when some brainless idiot mentioned something about her being a statistic, finally now it was because she swore in English class.

Her teachers found her disruptive, the students enjoyed teasing her about being a teen mom even though Logan tried to intervene they continued to write things on her locker or say things to her in the hall. She knew that it was a majority of Madison’s doing and even when Logan threatened them they still continued to do so. It didn’t help that his father was in jail for killing Lilly either. He was getting some of his own harassment and they both tried to ignore it. They had each other that was all that mattered.

Veronica had thought that the summer would make people forget what had happened last year, but if anything it became worse. She was just glad that she had Logan, Wallce, Mac, and she’d never admit this, but Dick too.

“Veronica you swore in class. Your teachers are worried. I know this year hasn’t been easy with everything that’s been going on with your home life and Logan, but—“

“Kids are cruel, Ms. James. And I really have to get to class.” Veronica said turning away and moving towards the door.

 “I would like you to come and see me again before the anniversary of Lilly’s death.” Ms. James said stopping Veronica as her hand reached the knob.

  She turned around slowly and gave Ms. James her best Pep Squad smile. “Is that really necessary?”

 “I think so. I’ve called your father in to discuss a few things. It won’t just be you, but everyone involved.”

Veronica gave her a hard look before turning away and leaving the office feeling beyond angry. She couldn’t believe the nerve of Ms. James. Why did she have to talk with her father? Why couldn’t she just leave well enough alone? What was her problem anyway that she had to constantly corner her and ask how she was doing?

Veronica made her way to the journalism room feeling the tight ball of white-hot anger grow inside her stomach. She couldn’t believe Ms. Jame’s meddling. What was wrong with the woman? Couldn’t she find another teen statistic?

She was nearing the classroom and already beginning to form her hate filled words in her mind so she could vent to Logan about _Ms. James_. Within feet of the class the bell rang and the hallways were suddenly filled with students. She waited outside the journalism classroom for Logan since she knew if she tried to go into the room as people left it, it would be a similar to a fish swimming against the current.

When the last person had left the room she frowned wondering where Logan was. She stuck her head into the room and narrowed her eyes watching as Logan argued quietly with Caitlyn Ford. She watched as Caitlyn caressed her boyfriend’s arm and the anger Veronica had been fighting within her finally erupted and she walked fully into the room. The edges of her gaze blurred with anger and the ball in her stomach burned like acid.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Veronica said hoping no one heard the strain in her tone. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Logan glance over at her. She watched him smile at her and then look back at Caitlyn with a grimace.

 “My lady awaits.” Logan said swinging his bag over his shoulder and walked towards Veronica.

Veronica watched Caitlyn huff in annoyance. She opened her mouth to say something catty when Logan put an arm around her and maneuvered her out of the classroom. At first Veronica hesitated, but Logan was persistent and continued to nudge her away from Caitlyn and the journalism room.

 “What was that about?” Veronica demanded to know. Her arms were tightly crossed around her torso and her body was ridged with anger.

“Caitlyn wanted help with some article she is working on.” Logan said ignoring her tense body language and pulled her closer.

“She does the polls. How much help does she need?” Veronica snapped.

Logan smirked and kissed her gently on the top of her head. “I love it when you get jealous. It’s such a turn on.”

Veronica scowled, “I’m not jealous! I’m just…I don’t – It’s Caitlyn Ford!”

Logan chuckled and led her outside to the lunch tables where Wallace and Dick were waiting.

“You’re jealous.” Logan said enjoying the anger that was displayed on her face.

He always loved riling her up. He loved watching her get angry. She was always so fiery and sexy when she got all worked up. Her eyes turned a dark navy, her lips tightened into a thin line of disapproval, and her arms crossed over her chest to make her breasts press together in a tantalizing way. Watching her get angry was one of his favorite things, although it was not his absolute top favorite turn-on. His favorite had to be when they verbally sparred or maybe when she solved a case and caught the bad guy. It changed everyday.

“Shut up.” She snapped throwing her stuff on the bench and plopping down beside Wallace.

“What are you jealous about?” Wallace asked curiously.

 “Nothing.” Veronica said quickly.

“Caitlyn Ford.” Logan answered at the same time Veronica spoke.

Dick laughed, “she came on to me once. Mac went all Xena Warrior princess on her ass.”

“Actually I went more Buffy on her. I don’t know how to use a sword.” Mac said scooting beside Dick at the table.

“Whatever. It was hot.” Dick said winking at Mac who blushed.

 Logan turned and smirked at Veronica who rolled her eyes.

“Man, I gotta get a girlfriend.” Wallace mumbled looking at the couples.

“Cheer up, Ponyboy, I brought you some cookies to get you ready for tryouts today.” She said taking a spirit box out of her bag and pushing it towards him.

Wallace grinned and opened up the box. Snickerdoodles were packed into the box neatly and he greedily took one. Dick reached across the table and tried to steal one, but Wallace smacked his hand away.

“I need to eat to get me ready for tryouts tonight.” Wallace said moving the box away from the hungry eyes at the table.

"Why don’t you make me cookies?” Logan sulked.

 “Because I take care of our child in the mornings so you can sleep in.” Veronica said matter-of-factly.

 “I—“

“Hey guys! What’s up?” Troy said sliding on to the empty bench across from Veronica.

“Can we help you?” Logan asked glaring at him.

 “I’m having a little shin-dig at my house this weekend. You guys should come.” Troy said handing them a flyer.

 “It’s BYOB.” He said before winking at them and leaving the table.

Logan scowled and looked at the flyer. He reached for it at the same time as Wallace.

“Where’s the party?” Dick asked curiously.

 “At his house I guess.” Wallace said looking over the flyer Logan handed to him.

“I hate that guy.” Logan mumbled glaring at the bright piece of paper in Wallace’s hand.

 “He seems nice.” Mac said shrugging.

“And that party seems cool. We haven’t been to a good party in awhile.” Wallace said glancing at Veronica.

“You wanna go?” Wallace asked looking between Veronica and Logan.

“Sure.” Veronica said at the same time that Logan said, “No.”

 Wallace exchanged looks with Dick who smirked and sat back ready to watch another rendition of the ‘Logan and Veronica show.’

“Why not?” Veronica asked frowning.

 “Because I don’t like that guy.”

 “You don’t know him.”

“I don’t have to. I know guys like him.”

“You’re like him.”

 Logan gritted his teeth and shook his head. “Do you really think that?”

Veronica looked away, “I don’t understand why you don’t like him.”

“Because I don’t. Besides we have that dinner with your dad.”

 “That’s Thursday. And _I_ have dinner plans with my dad. You don’t have to come.”

Logan blinked surprised at the tone in her voice and the look on her face. Her face was set in a way he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change her mind. He searched her eyes wondering if maybe there was a clue there, but the walls that had been up for awhile now were in full view. He wasn’t sure when the walls had began to build themselves around her, but he’d noticed it clearly the other night when they argued about how she thought she was codependent. He didn’t get what was wrong with that. He saw them as a team and now Veronica wanted to do everything alone. Now she wanted to have dinner alone with her dad. Did that mean she didn’t want to be with him anymore? Were they only together because of their child anyway? Did Veronica even love him still? Since their argument he noticed she had been pushing him away more and he didn’t like it.

 Mac cleared her throat and looked over at Wallace with a tilt of her head. He nodded and stood up.

“Thanks for the cookies, V, I gotta go…teacher meeting.” He said cringing and walking away quickly.

Neither Veronica nor Logan seemed to notice when Mac pinched Dick’s leg to get him out of his seat as well or his angry grumbles as they walked away from the table that seemed to be ready to erupt. The teen parents were locked in a glaring contest willing the other to look away.

“Do you not want me to come to dinner with your dad?” Logan asked finally breaking their glaring contest.

 “You don’t have to.” She clarified.

“Maybe I want to.”

“Maybe I want time alone with my dad. I don’t see him that much.”

“I know that. So you want me to just stay with Marsden?”

“I was going to bring him.”

Logan sighed and looked away. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously and then turned back to her.

 “Is this about the whole codependency thing again?”

“No this is about me spending time with my dad. Listen, dinner isn’t until Thursday. Why are we arguing about this now?”

“Because…” Logan trailed off.

 “Weren’t we discussing your hatred of Troy?” Veronica asked after a long silence when he didn’t go on.

Logan smirked patronizingly at her. “I don’t hate him.”

 “And I wasn’t jealous of Caitlyn Ford.” She said giving him a small smile.

They stared at each other. Their eyes burning into the other ones until neither could take it anymore and they came together in unison. Veronica’s lips were soft against his and they felt like home. For a moment he forgot what they had been fighting about. He forgot that he felt insecure in their relationship. He forgot that she was pushing him away or that she was building a fortress around herself. He forgot even that he was at school and Clemmons could very well give them detention for PDA.

Her cell phone jilted them back to reality and he moved away from her reluctantly so she could take her phone call. She spoke quickly into the phone and then hung up a funny look on her face.

 “My dad.” She clarified.

 “What about him?”

“He wants to have dinner tonight. Ms. James spoke with him.” She said irritation leaking into her voice.

 “She called him?” he asked incredulously.

 Veronica nodded and scowled. “I guess so. Apparently he’s coming in tomorrow for a parent teacher conference. We’re having dinner tonight. He’s coming over.” She said bitterly.

 “She’ll stop harassing you when she figures out you’re fine.” Logan said.

Veronica gritted her teeth and looked across the quad lost in thought.

 “You are fine, right?” he mumbled.

 “Yeah. I’m fine.” she said giving him a tight smile and leaning up to give him another kiss before grabbing her stuff and making her way to class. Logan watched her go feeling uncomfortable with how things were.

* * *

 

 

Veronica finished setting the table before grabbing the bowl of salad, store bought rotisserie chicken, and side of mashed potatoes from the kitchen. When everything was set she went into the living room to find Logan playing with Marsden.

Logan was playing with one of the stuffed animals they had gotten for Marsden and giving the little blue elephant a voice. Marsden couldn’t stop laughing and for the first time all day Veronica felt her heart warm at the picture before her. She leaned against the doorframe and watched Logan interact with their son.

 “And what does the piggy say?” Logan said grabbing the purple pig on the couch beside him.

Marsden giggled and reached for it eager to touch the soft fuzzy toy.

“Does he say moo?” Logan asked wiggling it around.

 “Does he say Oink Oink?” he asked giving his son the toy and watching as Marsden cuddled it.

“I just hope you know that pigs aren’t purple, usually.” He muttered just as the doorbell rang.

Marsden gurgled and twisted around at the sound. Logan glanced up just in time to see Veronica disappear from the doorway and go to answer it. He leaned over and scooped up Marsden to carry to the door knowing it was Keith on the other side.

 “Hey kids.” Keith said stepping into the house. He was still in his Sheriff’s outfit and he gave a smile to Logan and hugged Veronica. He moved closer to Logan to scoop up his grandson and he began to make funny noises to make Marsden laugh.

 “How’s the case?” Veronica asked taking Marsden from her dad so he could take his shoes, gun, and coat off.

Marsden squirmed in her arms and then settled his head on her shoulder.

 “Can I get comfortable first, Veronica? I haven’t seen you in a week. Let’s talk about other things first, like why Ms. James is calling me.” Keith said giving her a strict look.

Veronica scowled and shifted Marsden closer to her.

“Would you believe me if I said I don’t know?” Veronica said sardonically.

Keith chuckled and stole his grandchild back before walking further into the house.

“What’s she done this time, Logan?” Keith asked glancing at the young man.

 “Beats me.” Logan said rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Keith smirked and looked over at Veronica who was watching him.

“Of course you’d take her side.” Keith said settling onto the couch in the living room. He looked down at Marsden who was taking a particular interest in the badge on his chest.

“You gonna be Sheriff one day, Marsy?” Keith teased.

“No he’s going to get out of this place and become a high-powered lawyer or maybe do good for people in a far away country. Maybe a doctor.” Veronica said settling down beside her father on the couch.

“Maybe he wants to stay here.” Logan said giving her a look.

Veronica shrugged, “He’s going to be great whatever he does.”

“With you two as parents he’ll either rule the world or become the world’s most sought out criminal.” Keith joked.

 “Maybe. Whatever he wants to be I’ll support him.” Logan said quietly moving to sit beside Veronica. He wrapped an arm around her, the only thing he was really allowed to do in front of her father. By his own rules, Keith still intimidated him.

 “So how’s school? And tell me why Ms. James keeps calling me.” Keith said giving his daughter a stern look.

“She doesn’t like me.”

Keith raised an eyebrow and Veronica huffed and leaned into Logan.

 “Because she thinks I’m damaged or a statistic or whatever. She wants to help me get back to normal. Apparently I’m abnormal now.” She said rolling her eyes.

 “You aren’t abnormal.” Logan said quietly.

“Can you please try to play nicely with the other kids, Veronica?”

Veronica smirked, “if they play nice with me.”

“Logan, what do you think?” Keith asked curiously.

 Logan looked at him surprised and cleared his throat unsure how to respond. He and Keith weren’t exactly close, but after dealing with Veronica’s pregnancy, then the birth of Marsden, it was kind of impossible not to become closer to the other man. Although Keith still made him feel uncomfortable.

 “I think Veronica…she’s really smart and knows it.” Logan said after a long minute.

Keith chuckled and Veronica smiled.

 “Good answer, Switzerland.” Keith said making a face at Marsden who had began to fuss in his arms.

“So can we talk about the case now?” Veronica asked eagerly.

“I shouldn’t be discussing the case with you, Veronica. You need to concentrate on teenager things and Marsden. Concentrate on graduating high school, your child, and college.” Keith said sternly.

“But dad—“

“And try to get this Ms. James woman to stop calling me. I’ll be up at the school tomorrow to talk with her because she insists, but after tomorrow I don’t want to hear from her again.”

Veronica sighed heavily and nodded. “Ok.”

 “Good. Now let’s eat I’m starved.” Keith said.

Veronica nodded and they moved into the dining room for dinner.

“Can you just answer one question for me?” Veronica asked hopefully.

 “Not tonight, Veronica.” Keith said putting Marsden in his highchair and giving his daughter a tired look.

“Tonight can we just concentrate on our family?” Keith asked.

 Veronica nodded reluctantly and sat down.

Logan sat beside her and couldn’t help, but feel a warm sensation in his stomach at the knowledge that he was part of this family. Granted, his mother was off with Alfonso training or something, but it was still nice to know that he had a family in Keith, and Veronica. Keith and Veronica who were normal and didn’t kill people, or beat them, or drink until oblivion. It was nice to belong finally. Although a part of him had to wonder how long it would last.


	5. The Issues Continue

Chapter 5: The Issues Continue

“I see you’re out.” Veronica called out to Weevil in the parking lot the next morning.

Weevil nodded and gave her a shrewd look.

“No thanks to you. I thought I asked you to help me, not leave me in jail to rot.” Weevil snapped his fingers as if he just remembered something. “I forgot. I’m not dishing out the big bucks so I don’t count, right?”

 Veronica frowned and hoisted her book messenger bag higher on to her shoulder.

“I’ve been digging—“

“Not enough. I know you’re busy playing house with Logan, but I didn’t kill Lamb. I’m only out on bail until they decide to put me back in. I only have a few months until my arraignment and you know what they’re talking? Twenty to life! Twenty to life, Veronica!” Weevil snarled.

Veronica glared at him, but held her ground when he came closer and got into her face.

“I know you’re living this perfect teen mom dream, but I asked for your help because you found Lilly’s killer. I’m not spending life in prison for something I didn’t do.” Weevil said and then shoved past Veronica to go into the building.

“What was that about?” Wallace asked coming up beside Veronica.

Veronica sighed heavily and glanced at Wallace wearily.

“He’s angry that I didn’t get him out of jail sooner.” She said quietly watching him go into the school.

“That sucks. I heard his bail was pretty pricey.” Wallace mumbled.

Veronica looked over at him curiously.

“How do you know that?”

Wallace shrugged, “I was in the bathroom and that guy, Felix was talking about trying to figure out how to bail him out. He said it was at least a couple thousand, maybe a hundred thousand. I don’t know if he knew how much exactly, but he seemed to be stressing about it.”

Veronica frowned taking the information in. “Hey, do you think you could tell me about the night Weevil was arrested? I meant to ask you before, but I’ve been…busy.” She said heavily.

“Logan troubles?” Wallace guessed.

She gave him a sheepish look. “It’s not Logan, well not only Logan. It’s me. I’ve been…Logan’s great. I just…it’s complicated.” She stuttered out and then cleared her throat uncomfortably.

“So the night Weevil was arrested.” She clarified.

Wallace shrugged. “It wasn’t anything special. He came in we talked a bit then Lamb came in. Lamb was in a mood, you know. Weevil muttered something and Lamb got into his face. Then Lamb left and the next thing I knew when Weevil left he was being arrested. I watched from the window.” He finished.

“Did anything weird happen?”

 “Like what? I thought it was weird that Lamb got into Weevil’s face. It was like he was looking for a fight. I figured that was just Lamb though. Weevil didn’t take the bait and he didn’t shoplift. He was even pretty nice when we talked.”

Veronica nodded as they came to the entrance of the school.

“What did you talk about?” she asked curiously.

 “Girls, basketball, and cars.” Wallace recited earning an eye roll from Veronica.

“I gotta go, but if you think of anything else let me know. Or hear anything about Weevil’s bail money and the mysterious benefactor.” She said.

Wallace nodded and went towards his locker. Veronica went in the opposite direction toward her locker. She began to spin the dial when a shadow fell over her. She looked up unsurprised to see her boyfriend leaning against the locker beside her. His hair was wet from his early morning swim in the ocean and he looked a little red from being out in the morning sun. She smiled at him, taking in the little changes from when he left that morning. Her stomach quivered at the sight of him and she moved forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“How was surfing with Dick?” she asked.

Logan nodded, “good. Mac came this morning. He’s trying to teach her and in return she makes him eat a vegetarian meals once a week.”

 “How cute.” She commented taking her books for her morning class out.

“I was thinking maybe we could do the same thing? Maybe I can introduce you to something new and vice versa.” He said nonchalantly.

She looked up at him surprised and noticed that he wasn’t as nonchalant as he wanted her to think. His head was bowed down and he was avoiding eye contact just like he did when he was uncomfortable about something. She smiled slightly and touched his cheek lightly tilting his face up so she could see his smoldering brown eyes.

“As long as it’s not surfing. Remember when we were fourteen and you tried to teach me? That was embarrassing.” She said shaking her head at the memory.

“I remember your top fell off and Duncan tried to rescue you, but Lilly ended up saving you.” Logan said fondly.

Veronica smiled and moved closer to him. “I couldn’t look you in the eye for a week.” She mumbled staring at the well defined muscled of his chest.

“I couldn’t stop thinking of you after that.” he said huskily.

She looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly when he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist quickly deepening the kiss. She pushed her way into his mouth seeking out his tongue and let out a little sigh when they met. She nipped lightly at his bottom lip and sucked gently wanting nothing more than to take him into the closest and continue their make out session.

“Mr. Echolls, Ms. Mars, no PDA in the hall.” Clemmons said walking past them as the bell rang.

The couple broke apart and glared at Clemmon’s passing figure.

=“Such a killjoy.” Logan mumbled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips before heading to class.

“See you in journalism.” Logan called waggling his eyebrows at her.

She smiled watching him go and then quickly grabbed the rest of her books before heading to class.

 “Hey Veronica! Wait up!”

 Veronica looked around for the source of the voice and frowned when she saw Troy jogging towards her.

“I’m going to be late.” She said continuing to walk to English.

“I’m going to walk with you.” he said coming to stop beside her.

She nodded slowly, but sped up her pace.

“I just switched in to the class. I had to change some things in my schedule. Do you think you can help me out with the notes and everything?” Troy asked innocently.

“Have you taken an AP English class before?” she asked skeptically.

Troy grinned, “at my old school—“

“Cool. It’s pretty straightforward then. Just talk to the teacher.” She said coming to a stop right as the bell to begin class rang.

Troy followed her, but stopped when he realized that the seats around her were already filled. He looked around for a remaining seat and found one on the opposite side of the room. Veronica smiled to herself happy that she had avoided that situation, at least for now.

She didn’t understand Logan’s dislike of the guy, but now as she noticed more about him, like how he was always following her, or trying to talk to her she figured that Logan was right. There was a reason to be wary of him, but Veronica figured she could handle it without Logan. She didn’t want to get him involved, it seemed silly, and she would just tell Troy to back off.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after Veronica and Logan put Marsden to bed Veronica went to go do some homework and Logan disappeared into another part of the house. She figured he went to go play video games or watch a movie so as not to disturb her, but when she went downstairs to get some water before bed she heard him in the kitchen talking softly.

“…I’m not sure what to do.” He admitted to whomever he was talking to.

“Logan, you need to talk to her. She’s the mother of your child.” Veronica heard Lynn say.

“Thanks for the memo. I know that, it’s just…sometimes we’re good and sometimes we aren’t. Like yesterday she was all snippy and today we’re fine. I’m just…worried.” He finished softly.

“That’s normal, Logan. You guys are adjusting. You’re still teenagers and you have a baby. It’s a hard time. When your father—“

There was a long silence after Lynn broke that sentence off. Veronica heard a long sigh after the quiet.           

“What I’m trying to say is that it’s an adjustment for both of you. Veronica needs time to become a mother and you need time to become a father and then you deal with your relationship.”

“But I don’t want to put one before the other. I want our relationship and Marsden to be my two main priorities.”

“And if that’s what you want that’s what will happen. You need to trust your instincts, Logan. I know it seems hard now, but it’ll get better. You and Veronica will settle into a pattern. Things will…thing will be good.” She said quietly.

 “But what if she’s not happy? How do I know if she’s happy?”

“You ask her.”

There was another lengthy silence before Logan spoke again.

 “I’m not sure if she is though. She’s been so distant lately. We talked about her lack of independence and everything, but – I don’t know it’s like she’s holding back. I feel like she doesn’t wanna talk to me.” He finished hopelessly.

“You need to communicate if you’re going to make this work, Logan. Communication is key in a relationship.” She advised.

Veronica heard Logan snort and then she heard some shuffling. She quietly turned from the wall she was stationed at and made her way softly upstairs to the bedroom. She stopped in Marsden’s room to check on him and found him to be sleeping soundly – for now – and then went back into the bedroom.

 Logan came up shortly after and began to get ready for bed. She watched him wanting to comment on how she was happy and how she loved him so much. She wanted to tell him she was just in a funk because she wasn’t sure how to do any of this. She needed to tell him this relationship was it for her. But none of the words came. Veronica couldn’t vocalize her feelings even if she wanted to do so, so badly.

It had always been difficult for her to talk about her feelings, but after her mother left and Lilly died it became near impossible. She had successfully been able to tell Logan she loved him, but after she realized how dependent she had become on him she seemed to retract into herself. She knew there was nothing wrong with depending on Logan or Marsden, but what happened when it hurt to be apart from them for too long? Or she couldn’t even fathom being away from Logan for long periods of time. That was a problem.

 Veronica broke out of her reverie when Logan crawled into bed beside her and curled up on his side of the bed.

 “I love you, you know.” She said abruptly laying her head on his chest and kissing the bare skin.

 “I love you too.” He said wrapping an arm around her.

“You promise?” she whispered against his skin.

He moved her upward so their faces were level.

“I promise.” He said meaningfully.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his needing the comfort he only brought.

“Even when I’m crazy?” she added against his lips.

He laughed, “You’re never crazy.”

“Good man.” She mumbled before deepening the kiss and making sure to put everything she couldn’t say into it.


	6. The Admission

Chapter 6: The Admission

Veronica couldn’t shake Logan’s words despite trying as hard as she could. She had been up most of the night thinking about the conversation, tossing and turning until she heard Marsden crying. She wasn’t sorry at all for the reprieve from attempting to sleep so she eagerly got up and went to feed him.

She sat in the chair in the nursery rocking Marsden and debated how she should bring up the conversation she’d overheard between Logan and Lynn. She figured she could go the direct route and ask him point blank, but she felt uncomfortable admitting she had been listening to a private conversation between him and his mother.

Veronica had mixed feelings about Logan opening up to his mother. On the one hand she was glad because they were finally communicating, on the other hand she was hurt that Logan couldn’t come to her and talk.

In the months since moving in she had tried to get them to become closer, but Lynn was generally out with Alfonso or one of her girlfriends and Logan was usually with her or Marsden. She knew Logan was jealous of her relationship with her father even if he’d never said anything and she wanted him to have the same type of relationship with Lynn. She was glad Logan had finally reached out to his mother even if it was to determine whether or not she was happy. But there was still a bittersweetness that lingered when thinking about it. She wished that Logan could talk to her about their issues, but she also could understand him wanting an outside opinion.            

She was happy, insanely so with him. She didn’t know how he could even question it. She was just suffering from inner turmoil due to having a child and being in high school. Her hormones were already raging before the kid, and now after the Marsden they were even more screwed up.

She loved Logan, there was no doubt about that, but sometimes she wondered if she relied on him too much. It was a fine line she was walking between being co-dependant and independent from someone.

Marsden began to fuss in her arms and Veronica snapped out of her contemplations to see that the bottle was finished. She smiled and watched as he squirmed against her. He opened his mouth allowing a tiny yawn to escape before settling back against her and letting out a loud raspberry. She shook her head in amusement and grabbed a towel to throw over her shoulder before she began to burp him. She felt warm liquid ooze onto the towel and then she wiped his mouth before settling him back into the crib. She softly smoothed down his fine hair and smiled lovingly at her son.

 “I love you, Marsden.” She cooed before putting the soft ocean sounds that were supposed to sooth him on and then cranked up the mobile above his head. She watched as he grabbed for the flying objects and then kissed him again before whispering ‘goodnight.’

When she got back to bed she had a vague plan to show Logan how much she loved him and how happy she was. She also had finally decided on what she was going to teach him to strengthen their relationship.

* * *

 

 

The next day at school Veronica waited until right before lunch to corner Mac. She glided over to Mac hoping that her eager smile wouldn’t alert Mac to anything strange, she leaned against Mac’s locker as she got her afternoon books from it.

“Do you ever wake up and have the urge to just do something crazy?” Veronica voiced as she tilted her head and gazed at Mac with innocent eyes.

Mac narrowed her own eyes at her and took the last book out of her locker. “Crazy, Veronica? Isn’t that practically your slogan? ‘Veronica Mars Crazy Teenager with baby and Movie-star’s son as boyfriend’ sounds like a soap opera.” Mac commented giving Veronica a suspicious look.

Veronica smiled and shrugged, “what can I say? I like a healthy challenge. Also Logan prefers to be known as the ‘Man Who Drives The Yellow Banana Around’ that’s his tagline.”

Mac smiled and shook her head. “Whatever floats both of your boats.”

“So listen…I have an idea.”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“It’s not, promise. I just need…help.”

Mac raised an eyebrow and closed her locker. “You need help? What alternative universe did I fall into?”

Veronica scowled and huffed. “I ask for help, but it’s not what you think. It’s…I overheard a conversation last night and I need to fix it.”

 “What type of conversation? Was it between Lynn and her boyfriend?” Mac asked curiously.

 “Lynn and Alfonso aren’t dating they just…spend a lot of time together.” Veronica said uncomfortably.

“Then who was talking about things you shouldn’t be listening in on, Bond? Who could actually keep a secret from you?” Mac teased lightly.

Veronica rested her head against the locker and sighed. “It’s Logan he…he thinks I’m not happy.”

“Well are you? I mean anyone in your situation wouldn’t exactly be ecstatic.” Mac replied thoughtlessly.

“Why do you say that?” she asked frowning.

"Well you’re seventeen with a baby who would be happy in your situation?”

Veronica’s frown deepened and she crossed her arms across her chest anxiously.

 “I’m happy! I’m really happy! I mean, it’s difficult, but Logan and I make it work and I – I lov – I mean—“ Veronica broke off and took a deep breath in and out.

“Veronica I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just saying that a lot of people in your position would be unhappy being saddled with a kid and a guy who she feels compelled to date because they have a kid together.”

Veronica took a step back surprised by Mac’s words. She felt as if she had been slapped in the face and she slowly let out a breath unable to fully take in what Mac had just said.

“I’m sorry, that was really harsh. I didn’t mean it like—“ Mac began.

Veronica shook her head hurriedly and tried to control the rage that bubbled under the surface. “I’m not _stuck_ with Logan because of Marsden. I’m happy with how my life is. I love my life. I love Marsden and Logan and I wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.” Veronica said softly.

Mac gave her a sad look and nodded, “I’m sorry I said that. It’s just it’s a lot to take on at seventeen. I’m sure it doesn’t help that you’re all hormonal too. I mean, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that…it’s a complicated situation and no one would blame you if you weren’t happy.”

Veronica gave her a sardonic look and took another step back. “I’ll just figure it out. I have to go. I’ll see you later.”

Veronica turned to leave and Mac grabbed her arm before she could get far.

“Listen, I am sorry. That came out really harsh. It just seems like sometimes you aren’t happy, like when you push Logan away or can’t even admit that you love him. I didn’t mean to sound so—“

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later.” Veronica said giving her a tight smile and then hurrying down the hall.

She heard Mac call after her, but she pretended not to hear her. Instead she made her way to the library on the pretense that she had homework, but really she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

 

 

Logan texted her during lunch, but she gave him a short reply that she was in the library studying. She didn’t think he’d come looking for her when she told him where she was. She figured he’d accept her answer and go about his business.

She wasn’t angry that he had interrupted her alone time, especially since he brought food, but she was thankful that he had because her thoughts had taken a dark turn. She kept replaying what Mac had said, which began to mix with the conversation she had overheard. She wondered anxiously if maybe she was messing everything up with her behavior and overanalyzing. She knew she should just talk to Logan and clear the air, but it was hard to open up about her feelings.

So she was glad that Logan came to find her to pull her out of her thoughts. And maybe she was really hungry, and too annoyed to leave the quiet sanctuary she was hiding in.

            Logan sat down across from her and slid the sushi across the table. When she opened her mouth to ask about Soy sauce he dumped a few packets on the container and looked at her with intense brown eyes. She felt her stomach clench at the look in them and she knew what he was about to say wasn’t something she wanted to deal with.

“Mac told me she said some shit to upset you.” Logan stated bluntly.

Veronica shrugged, “She did, but it wasn’t anything I didn’t know already.”

“What’d she say?”

  “Just some stuff…” Veronica trailed off not wanting to reveal the real conversation they had, had since Logan would then know she had overheard him last night talking with Lynn.

“Like what type of stuff?” Logan hedged wanting to know more of what was going on with his girlfriend.

“You know…girl stuff.” Veronica said biting her lip and going back to look down at her reading assignment.

“Veronica, please just…can you tell me?” Logan asked leaning forward.

“Logan…I may…have…well…okay.” Veronica stuttered making Logan’s brow furrow.

He knew something was up, Veronica didn’t stutter unless she wasn’t sure how to approach something. He waited wondering if she would go on.

“Okay what?” he asked when she didn’t say anything.

“Okay, well I may have overheard your conversation with your mom last night and I mean, I wasn’t trying to – I just need that to be known. And I’m sorry that I listened at all and I think it’s good that you’re talking to Lynn and I’m sorry if I ever did anything to make you feel like I wasn’t happy, but Logan I am. Really happy, I mean and just that…maybe I’ve been acting weird lately, but it’s a lot to adjust to. But I am really happy.” Veronica rambled.

Logan frowned, “and you argued about this with Mac?”

Veronica blinked taken aback by the question, “you aren’t angry?”

 “What would I be angry about, Ronnie? That you listened to the conversation? It wasn’t a secret. I was going to bring it up eventually I just wanted to talk to my mom about it before I…” he shrugged as if that explained everything.

 She frowned taking in his words.

“So you and Mac argued about that?” he asked again.

She sighed, “well kinda, but also about how she felt about my situation. It’s complicated.”

“Well uncomplicated it for me.”

Veronica nibbled on her lip wondering how to explain what Mac and her had argued about.

 “She just said that she wouldn’t blame me if I was unhappy.” Veronica admitted finally.

 Logan was quiet for a minute. “But you are happy, right?”

Veronica nodded, “I mean, I know I act crazy sometimes and I know that it’s a difficult situation, what with having a kid at seventeen, but I love being with him and you. I love our life. I know I’ve been pushing you away and everything because of the co-dependency, but I’m just…scared I guess. It’s…weird…I guess and I just question how long I’ll be happy before something shatters it.” She revealed.

Logan was silent as he took in what she was saying. He moved closer to her and wrapped a hand around her own and brought her tiny hand to his lips to kiss.

  “She didn’t mean what she said, I know that, but still.” She added quietly.

“Well she feels pretty bad. She came to the lunch table and began to word vomit all over me about how she said some horrible stuff. I left before Dick could come and ask why his girlfriend was on the verge of tears.” Logan supplied watching as she moved to begin picking at the sushi.

“Did I get the right kind? I can never remember with sushi.” Logan added softly when she didn’t start eating it immediately.

Veronica nodded and gave him a watery smile. “Yeah, listen, I was thinking we’d skip Troy’s party this weekend and have someone watch Marsden so we can go out.”

Logan was momentarily stunned into silence and Veronica felt a stab of happiness run through her at being able to make Logan Echolls speechless, something that was akin to seeing snow in Southern California.

“Sure.” He said finally trying to sound nonchalant, but the grin gave him away.

“I’ll pick you up at seven?” she teased making her voice go low to sound like a guy.

“I don’t know if that gives me enough time to get ready.” Logan mused smirking as she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 

 

The night of Troy’s party, Veronica and Logan asked Keith to babysit so they could go out to dinner. The restaurant that they decided on had just opened. It served Italian food with a twist and Veronica had thought that it sounded pretty neat so they decided to check it out.

They arrived a half-hour after seven and were seated out on the patio in the back. The hostess had lingered a little longer than necessary at their table trying to see if Logan was the famed Echolls son, but thankfully she was called back to the podium before she could actually ask.

“Is this okay?” Veronica asked nervously.

Logan nodded looking around the patio. “It’s a nice view. Almost makes you think you aren’t in Neptune.”

Veronica smiled and reached across the table. “Maybe when we graduate we can leave Neptune, start over and just enjoy being, you know, normal.”

Logan smirked and caressed her hand in his. “I hate to tell you this, Ronnie, but I don’t think we’ll ever be normal. And just because we leave Neptune doesn’t mean we’re able to start over.”

She frowned slightly and looked down at the menu. “We can always just run away.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re going to escape our problems. Listen, I’ve been thinking since we talked in the library. I want to make sure we’re on the same page when it comes to our relationship.” Logan said leaning closer.

Veronica opened her mouth to respond, but the waiter chose that moment to come over and rattle off their special for the night.

Veronica ordered water and Logan ordered a glass of wine, despite the hesitant look on the waiter’s face. Veronica swiftly cut in and ordered fried ravioli for the table and the waiter left as quickly as he came.

“We are on the same page.” Veronica said picking up their conversation once the waiter left.

“And you’d tell me if we weren’t? You’re happy right?” Logan asked worry framing his brow.

Veronica sighed heavily and took both of his hands in reassurance. “Of course I’m happy. I’m just…dealing with my own issues.”

“Well we can deal with your issues together. I just…I wanna make sure that we’re okay. I want to work harder on our relationship.” Logan revealed.

Veronica blinked surprised at his admission. “I think our relationship is good. I mean, no complaints from over here. I know it’s not perfect, but—“

“I know, and I think when we talked about teaching each other something that would really help. I want to teach you to be more open. I know it’s in your nature to be closed off, but if this is going to work between us you have to allow yourself to be dependant on me and more open. At least on some level. It was different when you were pregnant, but now that you aren’t we have to figure this out again.” Logan said quietly making a gesture between them.

Veronica opened her mouth to respond and then closed it not knowing what to say. What could she say really? She knew Logan was right and after having their last talk she had been wondering what he could help her with. The answer had come to her after thinking about it for a few days, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to involve him in that part of her life.

“What do you think?” Logan asked uncharacteristically nervous.

Veronica nodded slowly, “it’s a good idea and we did say we’d teach each other something…” She added.

Logan grinned at her and reached over the table and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. She melted a little into the lips and let out a breathy sigh, only to be interrupted by the waiter coming back to take their orders.

Once they had ordered Veronica turned back to Logan and let out a nervously began to speak. “So, um…I was thinking that maybe you could help on this case with Weevil. I know he isn’t your favorite person, but I could use the help and there isn’t any one I’d want to do this with more than you.”

Logan smirked, “how long did it take for you to get up the courage to ask me that?”

Veronica scoffed and kicked him lightly under the table. “What do you think?”

“I think that I really wanna skip dinner and take you home to show you how much I wanna be your partner in crime.”

Veronica grinned lasciviously, “woof.”

Logan was out of his seat in a blink of an eye and threw a fifty on the table before hastily leaving the restaurant with Veronica hot on his heels. They only just got to the car before disappearing into the backseat of the yellow X-terra heated gasps and passionate moans filling the otherwise silent parking lot.


	7. The Nostalgia

Chapter 7 The Nostalgia

“I’m sorry.”

Glancing up Veronica removed her head from her locker where she was attempting to retrieve her books for her morning classes, when she saw Mac standing before her with a guilty expression on her face. The blonde gave Mac a small smile and dropped the book she had just picked up back into her locker.

“Forget about it.”

“But Veronica—“

“Really, Mac. Let’s just…forget about it.” Veronica said waving her hand as if to show her it really wasn’t a big deal. She flashed a wide grin then moved back to her locker grabbing her remaining book.

“Are you…I mean…shouldn’t we talk about this?” Mac asked nervously.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she stated from inside her locker. “So are you and Dick going to Homecoming?”

“Oh, uh…I’m not sure. I mean, probably. He hasn’t asked me yet.” Mac replied still unsure whether she should brush off their discussion from a few days ago as easily as Veronica was

            “I’m sure he will. Logan and I were planning on going. Maybe we could go together and Wallace too. We could rent a limo and do the whole She-bang.” Veronica said somewhat wistfully.

Her mind unconsciously flashed back to the year before when she had gone as Duncan’s date, Lilly was alive, and Logan and her were relatively normal teenagers. This time last year Lilly and her would’ve already picked out their dresses and would be gossiping about who was going with who. For one brief moment she allowed her mind to travel back to simpler times when everything was _normal_. Completely normal. She was just Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane’s best friend and Duncan’s girlfriend. She was part of the Fab Four. Things were easy and now everything was so very not.

Now, there was no Duncan and no Lilly. She was very much in love, with Logan. And there was a baby in the mix. The cutest baby, but still a baby. Duncan was nowhere in the picture. He was more like across the museum.

Last but not least, there was no one to get ready and gossip with. She had Mac, that was true, but her and Mac were not gossipy friends. They were more I’ll-be-honest-with-you-and-be-the-voice-of-reason friends. Lilly was more of the devil whispering in her ear.

The differences between last year were monumental, but the idea of not going to Homecoming with Duncan and Lilly was weird. They’d gone the last two years of High School and Lilly had invited Veronica the year before when she was in eighth grade. That was the first time Veronica had gotten drunk.

This would be the first year she was going without Lilly and that fact made her stomach twist at the Lilly shaped hole in her heart.

“Oh, yeah that would be cool.” Mac said nodding.

 A moment of silence passed between them before the bell rang signaling their need to be in class in a few minutes.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Mac said hurriedly before disappearing into the sea of students.

Veronica watched her go before grabbing the last of her things and making her way to her own class. She arrived right as the bell rang and slide into her seat in the journalism classroom to watch the announcements with the rest of the class.

She glanced across the room at Logan – who had to get to school early for some project – and winked at him. He smirked back at her and she opened her lips to mouth something at him when she was brought back to the screen by the announcements.

“…Kicking off the homecoming festivities, the dedication of the Lilly Kane Memorial Fountain,” Veronica’s ears perked up at the name and her full attention was snapped to the TV. A bitter iciness seemed to reside into her stomach as Meg continued talking and settled there next to the nostalgia she had previously felt while talking with Mac. “The Kane family would like to invite all students and faculty to attend the tribute and celebrate the memory of one of Neptune High's most beloved students.”

Veronica’s eyes flickered to Logan who nodded slightly at her and she tried to muster a small smile back, but it was no use. The iciness increased and she suddenly felt a wave of guilt overtake her. With Marsden and everything with Lamb and Weevil that had been going on she had almost forgotten that Lilly’s one-year anniversary was coming up.

She hadn’t even thought about Homecoming until Mac and her had talked about it in the hall. She had said they were going to Mac, but after those images of last year flashed through her head and the combined knowledge that there would be an unveiling of the Lilly Kane memorial fountain it might be a little too much to take.

She and Logan could skip it, it wouldn’t be a huge loss…right?

She watched Logan cast her a soft smile and she ducked her head away knowing that he knew exactly what was going through her head. She knew if they continued their silent communication she would end up in tears in the middle of journalism.

Finally, the announcements were finished and class commenced as usual. Immediately when their sub told them to get to work Logan came over and sat beside her, making sure to put a hand over her’s already knowing she was close to losing it in the middle of the classroom.

“What are you thinking?” he asked softly so no one else could hear.

“You already know.”

“Do you want to go?”

She paused thinking about his question, “do you?”

Their eyes met and the world seemed to cease to exist around them. They both seemed to be going back to the year before when they ‘attended’ Homecoming. Logan was the first to break the spell by clearing his throat.

“It could be fun. We missed it last year after all.”

“We’ll have to get a sitter.”

“Do you want to go?” he asked again knowing that she was edging around the real issue.

She looked away and down at the assignment they were supposed to be working on.

“I don’t know.” She said finally.

“That’s fine. I don’t really know either.”

Their eyes met again and Veronica leaned forward to kiss him when suddenly an arm slithered around both of their shoulders.

“Hey dude, I need your advice. You too, Ronnie. You’re a girl…sometimes.” Dick said putting his head in between Veronica and Logan.

The couple jerked away from Dick who grinned down at them as if he knew that he was interrupting some classroom PDA.

“What do you want, Dick?” Logan asked glaring up at him from his seat.

“How should I ask Mac-attack to Homecoming? I don’t know if I should go all out or something.” Dick said thoughtfully.

“You aren’t getting married, dude, just ask her.” Logan grumbled turning back to the piece of paper.

“Yeah, but this is just practice for when I do propose.” Dick said sliding up a chair and sitting in between them.

“Seriously?” Veronica snapped gritting her teeth.

“Come on, Veronica! Help a dude out! How would you want Logan to propose?” Dick asked looking between them.

Veronica froze at the question, her eyes trained on Logan who looked equally as petrified at the prospect of marriage.

“Marriage isn’t happening. Just ask her. Give her some flowers if you want to be really…creative.” Veronica said trying to insert dryness and ignore the nerves that made her voice shake. Her mind was still on marriage and that wasn’t something she wanted to think about.

“Flowers…good idea.” Dick said nodding. He ruffled Veronica’s hair and then disappeared leaving a large gap between her and Logan.

“Marriage isn’t happening?” Logan asked when he finally found his voice.

“Logan, we’re seventeen! If and only if I get… I’m not getting…for a long time. Like _really_ long time. Like, thirty long time.” she said quickly.

“Why?” he asked confused, “And how different is that from having a kid?”

“It just is. Listen, we aren’t getting married anytime soon so let’s just do this assignment.” She said shortly.

“Veronica – okay.” Logan said wanting to say something else, but cutting himself off before he could get out how he felt about the situation. He’d talk about it later. In the middle of the Journalism classroom was no place to have a private conversation anyway.

Veronica nodded and concentrated on the assignment not wanting to think anymore about Homecoming, Lilly Kane, or marriage.

 

* * *

 

A few days later while eating lunch Wallace brought up Homecoming again. Veronica wanted to kick him since she and Logan had yet to talk about it, but when she aimed a kick to where she thought Wallace’s leg was Dick yelled out in pain instead. She settled on glaring at Wallace, but he ignored her. And Dick glared at her as he rubbed his shin.

“Sorry. After pregnancy leg twitches.” She said shrugging.

Dick huffed and the conversation turned back to Homecoming.

Veronica wanted to scream at the topic. She didn’t know if she wanted to go and she had no idea if Logan did. They had kind of been avoiding the issue. On one hand she wanted to, if only to remember Lilly and the fun they’d had every year they’d gone. On the other hand she’d be okay sitting at home with Logan and Marsden and mourning her best friend.

“Are you guys going?” Wallace asked after Dick and Mac had confirmed their attendance.

Logan looked over at Veronica and she sighed looking back at him.

“I guess.” She revealed quietly.

Logan raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, but she could tell under the laid back expression that there was anger brewing beneath the surface. “Really?”

“Yes, really. I’m really okay with going.” She said a little more forcibly than she should have.

“It’ll be fun Veronica! The six of us can go—“ Mac began.

“Six?”

“If you had been paying attention while I told my story of how I asked Jenny Summers to Homecoming you would know there will be six people in the limo.” Wallace said his voice a mixture of annoyance at her lack of paying attention and eagerness of having asked a cheerleader to Homecoming.

Veronica gave him a sheepish look and then looked at Logan who shrugged.

“Six it is.”

“Great! I’ll get the limo and Logan, you wanna hook us up on the refreshments?” Dick said wiggling his eyebrows.

Logan frowned slightly and then nodded, “refreshments. Got it.”

Dick grinned and rubbed his hands together in excitement. “This is going to be awesome.”

Wallace high-fived him and Mac smiled beside him. No one noticed the uneasy look on both Veronica and Logan’s face.

When lunch was finished Veronica dawdled behind with Logan while everyone went back inside for class.

“Are you sure about this?” Veronica asked worriedly.

“You already said yes, so even if I wasn’t we’re stuck going.” Logan giving her an annoyed look.

“We can say Marsden came down with something…we can get out of it.” She said hurriedly.

“I’m not lying and saying that my son is sick because you said yes to something we hadn’t even talked about or agreed on.” He harshly retorted.

“Logan, come on, Lilly’s Death Anniversary is next week, if we can’t even attend a dance then how are we going to coop with the first anniversary?” she snapped back.

Logan ducked his head focusing on something on the cement.

“It’s not about the dance.” He mumbled finally.

“I know.”

“Do you?” he snapped turning toward the school and disappearing inside.

She watched him go unsure whether she should approach him now or later. Obviously something else was bothering him beside the fact that she had said ‘yes’ to something they hadn’t discussed. She could tell when she had said yes that he wasn’t all together thrilled.

What bothered her the most was that she wasn’t even sure what it could be. It could be Lilly’s memorial, her not talking to him before they make a decision, the marriage comment Dick had made, or something not even related to today. It could be anything and she didn’t like not knowing things.

She sighed in annoyance at Logan’s behavior, but tried to ignore it so she could concentrate on her afternoon classes. She headed to the bathroom before the final bell rings and breathed a sigh of relief seeing the empty bathroom. As she slid into a stall she stiffened as the door opened and she heard a few pairs of heels clapping against the ground.

“I can’t decide who I should go with…Luke or Casey…”

Veronica rolled her eyes as she listened to Carrie Bishop The Gossip Queen Extraordinaire talk to Susan Knight The Sidekick. She shut her eyes for a brief moment wishing they’d go away because nothing that came out of their mouthes would be good. She just had to use the bathroom was that too much to ask.

“Casey. He has more money.” Susan said giggling.

“Are you still going with—“

“Yes sadly, since you know who I want to go with is all…taboo and everything. Do you think we could get some yayo before the dance?”

“Do you know where we can get it? I heard that PCHer stopped selling it.”

“I’m sure there’s another PCHer who still sells it. They like invented cocaine.”

“I don’t know if that’s right…and I don’t know of anyone else selling, so we probably can’t get any.” Carrie said thoughtfully.

“Carrie! What about that guy we met at that club in Oceanside?”

“Which one? The guy who claimed to be a cop?”

“Yeah! That one! He was kinda hot too with that cropped hair and those stony eyes.”

“Susan, he’s like dead.”

“Dead? Seriously?”

“Yeah, didn’t you hear—“

The bell rang effectively cutting Susan off and the two girls huffed angrily packing up the make up they had spread across the counter during their gossip-fest.

Veronica stood in the stall waiting for them completely forgetting about her reason for being in the bathroom in the first place. Her mind was racing as she took in what Carrie and Susan had just said.

She was reminded of the conversation she had heard about Duncan a year earlier and despite Carrie being a huge gossip she did have some facts straight. She already knew she was going to have talk to Weevil and find out who was selling drugs in the PCHers. Next, she would need to look into Lamb possibly selling too. She didn’t think Lamb would be that skeezy, but he was the only dead officer in the last few months they could possibly be talking about. The last thing she needed to do was get her hands on his police file and check out the crime scene photos and maybe even go to where he was found.

She could really do without thinking about her life right now and this clue in Lamb’s case would do the trick of focusing her brain on something that could be fixed.


End file.
